


I'll Protect You

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex Taylor is a stripper in a nearby strip club called Vixen. He lets clients use him and take him home in exchange for food, weed, and a place to stay. Ryland finds him and tries to teach him that he doesn't have to sell his body to be happy.





	1. Corduroy Dreams

He knows he should've gone home by now. He should've got in his car, drove to his shitty apartment, and finished that Bloodborne boss he's been stuck on for like a week now.

But he's already 3 drinks in so what does he have to lose? His dignity probably. And his cash.

Despite all this, Ryland stays, wearing his fading black hoodie, jeans, and a grimace. He looks around while sitting at the bar, scanning the room.

He doesn't see anyone too stunning, there are a few cuties, there's one girl with black hair that fades into purple. She looks like she's in her mid twenties. She's also wearing a dark purple eye shadow. He thinks about talking to her but she's busy flirting with a guy who looks like he's in his fifties.

Ryland shudders, how people do this kinda thing is beyond him.

For money, obviously, but still.

Ryland takes another look around the room and sees an announcer standing on the stage with a mike in hand.

"Now, the moment you've been waiting for,"

His voice booms through the speakers, loud enough to cause ear damage, Ryland grimaces.

"Ladies and Gents, give it up for Alexis Spring!"

Once the announcer fled the stage, a cover of 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard replaced his voice, thankfully the volume decreased dramatically making it sound more like background noise than actually distracting from the main event.

'Not a very stripper-y name,' Ryland couldn't help but notice.

Despite this, the crowd roared as a tall and almost lanky man with dark curly hair struts out.

Ryland thinks he would almost look goofy what with his electric blue bikini top and bottom and matching high heels if he didn't look so hot. His outfit was clearly 80's themed what with the metallic shine and style.

Some how that affected the young man even more.

As Alexis started dancing, Ryland could feel his stomach churn with interest. He's never really been known to be into guys. Maybe it because of Alexis' almost feminine frame or dancing, he isn't sure.

Men and a few woman of old and young woo him from their seats, most of them tossing cash at him or trying to get a grab.

Alexis skillfully dances around their wandering hands, avoiding any and all contact.

Once the song is over he looks at Ryland and the younger man could have sworn that he winked at him before he left.

Ryland feels the blush creep up his cheeks as another dancer comes onto the stage, this one a young woman with long blonde hair.

Although the woman is very attractive, all Ryland can think about is the previous dancer and his warm yet sinful smile.

After a few of the dancers come on another popular dancer shows up, leaving almost all of the audience attended. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryland catches a purple velvet curtain move.

He looks towards the curtain and sees a familiar halo of curls and a goofy smile. His hand is holding the curtain so that it covers his torso all the way down to his ankles, most likely to not draw any attention from wandering eyes.

He looks at Ryland and mouths 'Come 'ere~' Ryland's eyebrows shoot up and he gives him a questioning look. Alexis nods.

Ryland stands up and makes his way over to the curtain, feeling relieved that Alexis  **was** actually talking to him and not somebody else.

Ryland throws a quick glance behind him to see if he's being followed by staff or a audience member and slips inside. 


	2. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryland meets the man behide the mask..or pole.

Once he walked in, he was greeted with a hallway of doors. Each one having a shimmering gold number on it. He was also greeted by a tall lanky man, Alexis.

Alexis quickly grabs his hand and practically drags him into a room. It's too quick for Ryland to catch the number. 

The curly haired man lets go of his hand once they make it into the room. The room itself is lit only by these dull, pink string lights that wrap around top of each wall. 

There's a heart shaped bed with small, dark magenta pillows and soft pink, silk covers. 

Alexis makes his way over to Ryland and kisses him. 

Ryland's eye widen but he kisses back nonetheless. Alexis wastes no time, quickly his tongue makes it's way into Ryland's mouth and he's pushing the younger man onto the bed. 

Ryland sits down and Alexis sits on his lap, slowly grinding into it as he deepens the kiss. 

Alexis pulls away and starts to bite and suck on his neck. 

"Mmm fuck, Alexis." 

The older man pulls away for a sec. 

"Alex."

"Hmm?"

"It's Alex." 

"O-Oh, Sorry." 

"It's okay," He says in-between kisses. "You didn't know." 

They continue to kiss and grind for what seems like forever. Until it wasn't. 

Alexi- _Alex_ hops off of Ryland lap and sinks down to the floor. 

He starts to unbuckle Ryland's pants but Ryland knows how this goes. The girl, or guy in this case, gets the other person off and rarely ever gets anything special in return. 

He doesn't know why but Alex doesn't feel like everybody else, like some whore that does you favors. He's different.

Ryland stops his hands and Alex looks up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion."

"You don't have to," 

Alex cocks his head. 

"What?" 

"This," Ryland gestures to his lap. "You don't have to do this if you don't want, like we could just kiss, or do something for you, or just stop if you want." 

Alex looks at him, looking almost mystified or surprised. 

Ryland sighs and looks away, slightly scolding himself. 

"Gah, I'm so bad at this." 

Alex grabs his hands to get his attention. Ryland looks back at the beautiful man. 

"You're different..Special." 

Ryland quickly swallows. 

"Let's get out of here, my shift ended twenty minutes ago."

Ryland nods and follows the other man out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of a story that I've been thinking about for awhile. Thanks for reading, if you like or want more leave kudos or a comment :) Chapter name inspired by a song by Rex Orange County.


End file.
